


blanket nest

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: wooley and tup make a blanket nest in the 501st barracks
Relationships: CT-5385 | Tup & Wooley (Star Wars)
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	blanket nest

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two
> 
> thanks to forestgreengirl and crab_lad for giving me the idea uwu
> 
> note: wooley uses the mando'a pronoun(s) kaysh/kaysh, which is a gender-neutral term (like they/them)

Tup and Rex were on board the _Negotiator_ for a reason Tup couldn’t quite remember, although they were sure General Skywalker had talked about it at some point. They were friends with most of the 212th troopers, but they stuck by their _buir_ ’s side as they sat in the mess and chewed slowly on a ration bar.

“Cody!” Rex’s call made Tup look up to where the Captain was looking. Cody had already reached them, with Wooley trailing close behind, wearing only kaysh’s blacks. Tup gave a small wave in greeting to Wooley, who replied with a smile.

After a few relatively quiet minutes, with Cody and Rex discussing plans, Wooley hooked kaysh’s foot around Tup’s ankle underneath the table, looking at them innocently when given a questioning look. Cody looked over to Tup when he noticed the look they gave Wooley and sighed. “Do you kids want to go?” they asked.

Tup frowned in confusion, opening their mouth to ask until Wooley spoke first. “Kicking us out, Commander? That’s not very nice,” kaysh said, nudging Cody’s shoulder.

Cody hooked his arm around kaysh’s neck and dragged kaysh in, ignoring the protests. “That’s no way to treat your Commanding Officer, _ad_ ,” he joked. They let Wooley go with a ruffle to kaysh’s hair. “Off you go, Rex and I can survive without you for a few minutes.”

Wooley headbutted Cody’s shoulder before standing from the table and looking at Tup questioningly. “Coming, _vod_?”

Tup looked to Rex, who gave an encouraging smile. “Go have fun, _ad’ika_. Don’t break anything.” Tup smiled and nodded, leaving the table and following Wooley as kaysh walked out of the mess and down a hallway.

“Where are we going?” Tup asked, although they had a suspicion.

“First, we’re going to the supply closet to get some blankets, and then we’re going to the barracks and making a nest,” Wooley responded with all the certainty of someone who had done that exact thing multiple times.

Tup knew the 501st had extra blankets on board, even some soft ones that were smuggled in by various troopers on shore leave, but they would never compare to the number of blankets the 212th had seemed to acquire. Whenever they walked past the storage, a pang of slight jealousy went through them; doubly so at the green blanket that looked as if it felt like the fur of a lothcat.

They reached storage pretty quickly, and Tup stood outside as Wooley went inside to collect blankets. They smiled at the 212th troopers who passed by, fidgeting in place as they waited. Wooley emerged with multiple blankets, including the pale green Tup liked. “Ready?” Wooley asked. Tup nodded, eyeing the green blanket silently. “We’ve got most of the barracks to ourselves. So we can get the best corner.”

Tup followed along as Wooley lead them into the barracks and towards a corner immediately. It was the furthest away from any entrances and gave them a view of almost all of the barracks. It already had some mattresses pushed together, creating a makeshift bed in the corner. Wooley dropped the blankets down beside one of the mattresses and picked one up.

“Now, the fun part,” kaysh said, spreading it haphazardly across the mattresses.

Tup helped Wooley create a blanket nest, bunching the (surprisingly soft) blankets around the edges to create a wall. Some pillows were stolen from bunks to sit against the wall, protecting them from the cold steel. The green blanket remained untouched, carefully folded on the floor beside the nest walls. They declared it finished once they ran out of regulation blankets and were satisfied with the ‘comfiness’ of the nest. Wooley gently pushed Tup down into the middle of it, asking them to take off their armour.

Once Tup had removed their armour, Wooley smiled, looking pleased with them. “Close your eyes, _vod_.” Wooley said. “Trust me.” Tup frowned slightly but they complied, shutting their eyes. They listened as Wooley moved around, blankets and mattresses rustling. The weight of a blanket was draped around Tup’s shoulders soon after, the corners brushing at his wrists.

Tup opened their eyes and grabbed at the corners, a wave of happiness flooding them as they realised it was the green blanket. It was as soft as Tup imagined it being and equally as comforting. “Thank you,” they said, looking up at Wooley and smiling.

“Of course, _vod’ika_ ,” Wooley said softly, patting Tup’s head. “Move over, I want to cuddle.” Tup shuffled over to let kaysh crawl into the nest, pulling the green blanket over their lap and twisting their fingers in it. “Hey, you want to sit in my lap? Or just cuddle?” Wooley asked.

Tup scrunched the blanket in one of their hands, ducking their head. “First one,” they muttered, glancing up at Wooley through their eyelashes.

Wooley gave them a soft smile and shuffled back against the wall, holding out a hand in offering once kaysh settled. Tup took the hand and allowed themselves to be pulled gently into Wooley’s lap, curling up against kaysh’s chest. Wooley tugged the blanket over Tup’s shoulders and rested kaysh’s forehead on their head.

Kaysh’s blacks were clearly just recently washed since they smelled faintly of the soap used in the laundry and were _very_ soft. They rubbed their cheek against the material and hummed happily. Both the blacks and the blanket had the same texture and it made their senses happy as they pressed themselves further into Wooley’s chest.

Wooley laughed softly, patting Tup’s head. “You’re cute, _vod’ika_ ,” kaysh said.

“’nd you’re soft,” Tup murmured, tangling their right hand in Wooley’s blacks. Even though they were the same height, Tup felt smaller while sitting in their _ori’vod_ ’s lap. Safer. There were certainly other troopers in the room, but their senses were focused in on Wooley and the blanket only, calming them down and making them tired.

“ _Tup’ika_ ,” Wooley said softly, placing kaysh’s right hand against Tup’s back, middle finger resting against their spine and fingers splayed equally. Kaysh pressed against Tup’s back gently but firmly; not enough to move them, but enough that they could feel the pressure. “Do you want to go to sleep? I know you’re staying the night cycle.”

Tup contemplated their options. They usually bunked with Rex and Cody when they were on board, and didn’t want to suddenly change their sleeping arrangements (for both the COs and their own sakes). On the other hand, they were comfortable and safe in Wooley’s lap, and their _buir_ would know that they were with Wooley if they ever came looking for Tup. And they could always make it up with Rex when they returned to the _Resolute_.

“Sleep, please,” Tup responded. They felt Wooley nod and drum against their spine, keeping time with some inaudible beat. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5_ , slowly but surely. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_. Each tap calmed Tup’s mind, letting them succumb to the hold of sleep and the feeling of _warm_ and _safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
